


Friendship Bracelets

by Whov1an562



Series: Educating Charlie [2]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whov1an562/pseuds/Whov1an562
Summary: Charlie has never made friendship bracelets before, so April decides to set this right.Prompt from Ellienerd14 (check out her work, she's awesome)





	Friendship Bracelets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellienerd14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/gifts).



“What are you wearing?” Charlie asked April.

“It’s a friendship bracelet,” April replied. “I made it with my friend Ellie, back when we were about nine, a few weeks after the…” she hesitated, not wanting to mention the accident, hoping that Charlie wouldn’t ask any other questions. “Found it the other day,” she said smiling to herself.

“What’s a friendship bracelet?” Charlie asked.

“Do you not have a friendship bracelet?” April asked in surprise.

“I didn’t really have friends on Rhodia. Just Hiria, my old nursery maid, but… she wasn’t the most… caring nursery maid, you might say.” Charlie remembered his old nursery maid. She was old fashioned. Very old fashioned. He could still remember the whip that she kept hanging on the ceiling, which forced him into being good, simply out of fear. He was so scared of this whip that he never put a toe out of line. Not once. He doubted that she ever would’ve used it… but then again, after she forced him to cut up his baby blanket, the one object that he had any sentimental attachment to, with a pair of scissors at the age of six since she thought that he needed to grow out of such things, he wasn’t quite sure what she could be capable of.

“Right. I’ve decided it. You’re all coming over to my house to make friendship bracelets.”

“From what I have understood from the context of your speech, this is an activity that is usually underdone by human children of a younger age group.”

“Charlie!” April said laughing. “You need to stop sounding like an alien so much! You’re never too old for friendship bracelets!”

***

“Erm... what?” Tanya asked when April revealed that they were going to be making friendship bracelets, rather than watching a movie or something like she had originally envisioned.

“You told me there’d be cake!” Ram exclaimed.

“Matteusz is gluten free,” April replied.

“But you already knew that,” he cried out in disgrace.

“Look, Charlie has never made a friendship bracelet before. And I’ve bought gluten free biscuits,” April punctuated.

“Well, I’ve never made a friendship bracelet before, and you’ve never dragged ME in such a pointless activity!” Ram said heatedly. “Just don’t expect me to wear it.”

April looked at Ram, before going and getting a kit out of her cupboard.

“Trust you to have a friendship bracelet making kit in your house in Year Twelve,” Tanya retorted.

“It’s not like I got it recently,” April retorted defensively. “It’s an old kit.” Tanya rolled her eyes.

April opened the box lid, to reveal all of the different types of threads that they had to choose from. April had gone for a variety of bright colours, Tanya for alternating black and deep purple, Charlie went for blue and pink, in homage to his lost race, and Ram who went for yellow (much to the surprise of some of his friends, but then again, Tanya had had suspicions that he was a Hufflepuff at heart). April smiled as she looked over at Matteusz whose bracelet, of course, was made up of the colours of the rainbow.

***  
It was physics the next morning, when April saw a glint of yellow from underneath Ram’s grey jacked the next morning. She smiled to herself for a second, before deciding that saying nothing was definitely the better idea. Maybe Tanya was right.


End file.
